


As long as the stars shine upon us

by Geremix



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lightbringer (Webcomic)
Genre: #IneffableInfernoBTFContest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geremix/pseuds/Geremix
Summary: This is an entry to the #IneffableInfernoBTFContest hosted by @Nixarim (IG)This fanfiction is based on "Before the Falling", a Good Omens AU by @Nixarim (IG)The characters are propriety of @Nixarim (IG)My first fic ever... enjoy :)
Relationships: Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	As long as the stars shine upon us

* * *

_Darkness, then light_.

A twirling of multicolour sparks dances before my eyes. Stars, meteors, nebulae.

The deepest space, and everything I crafted within it.

I stand on the sandy surface of an asteroid, my fingers intertwined with glimmering threads of starlight. I am weaving them together with darkness, pulling, stretching, knotting. The last touch to what is meant to be my greatest work.

It has to be great. It has to be magnificent. For him. The reason why the stars shine, the only one who can bring light to the dark matter that I shape.

The one who brought new light and meaning to my dull existence.

Lucifer, the Lightbringer.

I have just finished tying up the last threads and am about to brush away the stardust from my hands, when I hear the flapping of wings from behind my back, and two firm hands block mine in mid-air with a gentle grip.

“Don´t.” I hear him whispering in my ear. His voice his deep and warm. “You are beautiful when you sparkle.”

“Lucifer…” I suck in my breath, startled, and yet with a big smile already surfacing on my lips.

I try to turn around. He loosens his grip to let me, then pulls me into an embrace. I throw my arms around his neck, while our wings flap together and then rest forming a cocoon around us.

His lips come searching mine with hunger. I let them and press my whole body against his. His hands crawl up my back, tugging at the folds of my robe as if they already want to tear it away. I shiver with urgency from head to toe and clutch his lavish dark hair with both my hands to pull him away.

My body aches at the sudden stop, but I need to show him.

“Wait…” I gasp, breathless. “I told you I´ve got a surprise for you.”

“I know. And here you are.” Lucifer grins. He´s flushed, and his eyes shine with desire. “The most beautiful angel in the whole universe. And you´re all mine.”

I blush strongly and avert my gaze from his. He´s about to pull me in again, but I put my hand on his chest to block him, smearing his bare pale skin with stardust.

“I mean it, Lucifer! I… look.”

I tuck away my right wing and step to the side, thus opening our cocoon. With a gentle hand on his cheek I guide his eyes to my latest work, a pattern of bright white stars and glittering multicolour dust woven together in the shape of a pair of wings. They shine stark against the dark sky.

“That´s for you, Lucifer.” I mutter, a little embarrassed. “The Wings of the Lightbringer – that´s how I called it. Your very own constellation.”

I try to catch his reaction with the corner of my eye. He has dropped his wings, and his eyes have widened with surprise and awe.

“I… I owe you everything, Lucifer.” I go on, trying to keep a steady voice. Slowly I detach his hand from my hip, but only to intertwine our fingers together.

“You brought the light to my life, to everything I make. You opened my eyes, you made me feel things that I never thought an angel could feel, taste things that I never thought an angel could taste… and I…”

I finally bring myself in front of him and take both his hands into mine.

“I love you, Lucifer, and I will forever. And whenever we´ll be apart because of our duties, however far away we might be from each other… you´ll look at the night sky and have this constellation to remind you how much I love you. And I will look at it, and remember that no matter what, my Lightbringer will always come back for me, and we will be together, for all eternity.”

Lucifer´s eyes still wander away from mine for an instant, lost in thoughts. Then his gaze finally meets mine. His beautiful cerulean eyes are pools of crystal-clear water, full of love, and happiness, and gratitude.

His hands disentangle from mine and sweetly cup both my cheeks.

“And I love you. My beautiful, my brilliant Starmaker.” He whispers back. “And I always will, as long as the stars shine upon us.”

He leans into me and kisses me once more. It is a sweet, careful, loving kiss, and it tastes of tears. Whose, I dare not say.

I wrap my arms around him and pull him tight, clutching at the feathers on the root of his wings. This makes him groan and slide his hands down my back to grip my butt cheeks tight.

I suck in my breath and shiver, feeling the urge rising anew. It mounts inside me as we deepen the kiss and burns like living flames down my lower belly to my crotch.

I am becoming hard, and I can feel Lucifer is too.

He tugs hungrily at my vest, and with a couple of hard pulls he rips it free from the brooches on my shoulders. The silky light cloth slides down my body without hinders and leaves me naked.

Still locked in a kiss, I pull at his robe as well, which slides down much faster since it was just loosely tied at his waist. This time I can´t help to stop and detach my lips in order to look at his naked body. His skin is the colour of pearls, his muscles are strong and well defined, I would say statuesque.

He is beautiful. And he is mine.

He grabs me by my hips and pulls me in once more. Our hard, hot bodies clash together. I claw at the muscles on his back and press my forehead onto his. Lucifer´s already irregular breath warms my cheeks. Our groins rub against each other, and I can´t help but let out a loud moan. Just the feeling of him against my skin overwhelms me. Oh, I am so hopeless.

I go down on my knees, sliding my hands gently down his back and chest, coating him with more stardust. Then I finally cup his penis with my hands. It´s bulging, and already moist.

I look up at search for Lucifer´s gaze, silently asking for his permission. Clouded with desire, his eyes lock with mine for an instant, then close. A slight nod is all he can manage.

I smile gratefully, then I put my lips on the tip of his member. I kiss it gently, then open my lips wide to welcome it into my mouth. I groan as it fills me entirely, then I close my eyes, grip Lucifer´s butt tight and begin to suck.

I begin slowly, partly out of kindness, partly because I secretly enjoy his dissatisfied moans, his hands clutching my hair, his hips thrusting, wanting me to speed up. Begging me for more.

Lucifer´s panting and moaning gets to my head and arouses me so much that it nearly hurts. And yet I keep my pace. I want to take care of him, to please him. I long for nothing else in the entire universe.

He thrusts harder and holds tighter onto my hair. He wants more. I finally oblige him.

His length is so wet that it glides easily between my lips and down my throat. It pulses and twitches with pleasure as I keep sucking and occasionally biting.

I am quite sure he is going to finish in me, and I would welcome him to, but suddenly his hips slow down, and his hands are trying to pull me away.

I carefully let him slip out and look up at him with troubled eyes. Yet he comes down to his knees and dispels all my worries with a passionate kiss.

“My beautiful, my lovely, my darling Starmaker…” he whispers, still catching his breath. He looks deep into my eyes. His gaze is clouded no more, but sharp, and passionate, and hungry. Hungry for me.

“I want you… I want to be in you… to pour myself into you…”

My heart resumes its race as Lucifer caresses my face with his loving hand. I am bursting with happiness and gratitude for his words. The longer I sustain his gaze, the more my body tenses and shakes with desire. I want him too. I want him so bad.

“Yes… yes, please…” I found myself murmuring. I can´t even manage a straight simple sentence any longer.

I kiss him once more, sucking on his bottom lip. I am about to turn around and lay on my stomach, when Lucifer pulls me back.

“No, not like this…” he whispers softly. He delicately swipes a string of hair away from my eyes “I want to look at you. I want you to look at me.”

I smile in surprise and joy, but am unable to utter another word, as Lucifer takes possession of my mouth once more. While our tongues dance with each other, he lowers me to the ground beneath him. He is careful, and tender.

He leans over me. I prepare my body to receive him, but he is not entering yet. He gets hold of my penis instead and starts to stroke it up and down in slow and gentle motions.

I arch my back and gasp as multiple electrical jolts run from my groin to the most remote angles of my body. I clasp my hands around his neck and look him in the eyes. I shiver and twitch at every single caress, moving my hips to follow his rhythm. His touch sets my whole body on fire.

“Oh…. Oh Lucifer…” I groan and call his name in desperation. I can´t wait any longer. “Enter in me… please, Lucifer…”

He grins and lets go of me. I spread out my legs wider as he crawls a bit backwards. He holds himself up with a strong hand on the sand, while the other helps me lift my bottom.

And finally, I can feel him. I open my eyes and mouth wide as he slowly enters me, but only a puff of air escapes from my lips. He slides deeper inside, and I claw the skin on his shoulders while letting out loud noises of pleasure.

I arch my back and pull him to me once more, smashing our lips together. The kiss is so raw and ferocious I can feel our teeth grinding against each other.

Then he begins to thrust, his gentleness long gone, replaced by wild hunger. We pant and groan in synchrony, lead instruments in our passionate symphony. I call his name and he growls mine, and the longer our eyes meet, the more fiercely we burn.

Our pale bodies are now entirely covered in stardust, both from my hands and from the sandy soil. And for every shove that Lucifer gives inside me, the dust sparks and pulses with bright light, loaded with his energy.

We ourselves have become stars, glowing bright with passion in our own firmament.

Lucifer grins of excitement and satisfaction. “You´re so beautiful… I like you when you´re covered in my light…” he murmurs with hoarse voice, and thrusts harder.

“Oh, Lucifer!” I cry out, arching my back once more. “I want to be filled with your light.”

I need not to say another word. Lucifer catches my lips for another passionate kiss, then presses his forehead against mine and speeds up his pace. His right hand goes back to my member and begins to stroke it fast and vigorously.

I am burying my nails in his flesh and screaming with pleasure, my last breaks finally loose. The fire that was burning through my veins has gathered under Lucifer´s hands and reached its peak. I don´t know how much longer I can hold it back.

“Come with me… come with me, Starmaker…” he whispers into my ear.

I gladly obey at Lucifer´s command. My vision goes blank. My whole body explodes with energy and jerks in spasms. I scream his name as he finishes into me and I on his hand. Then, as a spring deprived of its tension, I finally curl up around his body and bury my face into his neck.

We remain still and speechless for a long moment to let ourselves wind down, our limbs still shivering, our breath still laboured.

I clutch at him with all the strength I can master. My love, my Lucifer, my light. My hearth is bursting with happiness, my eyes threaten tears. I wish I could stop time at this very moment and live with these feelings within me forever. For never have I felt so much loved, and safe, and complete as when I cuddle up in Lucifer´s arms.

I tenderly stroke his hair and search for his eyes.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” I whisper following the rhythm of my caresses.

He looks back at me with glittering eyes full of affection.

“And I love you. As long as the stars shine upon us.”

Suddenly, his sweet smile twists into an impish grin. His eyes turn blood red, and his whole body melts into monstrous shapes.

I want to scream in terror, but there is no air in my lungs.

The sky turns pitch black around us, and I find myself falling into this darkness.

Lucifer is gone, but I can still hear his last words as a feeble whisper in my ear, accompanied by devilish sneers and laughs.

_Light, then darkness_.

I open my eyes to a cold, harsh, lightless cave. The infernal pit where I have fallen a long time ago.

After all this time. I thought I had forgotten, I hoped I had given up on my foolish feelings. I was sure I no longer possessed a beating heart.

And yet here it is, shattering into pieces inside my chest as I wake up from my dream.

I roll onto the other side and cry myself to sleep again.


End file.
